Feast
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: EF AU. [CaptainSwan] Emma must make a deal with The Dark One in order to obtain information about her love, Captain Killian Jones.


**I haven't posted much CS or OUAT in a while. This is CaptainSwan. It isn't happy. It's Enchanted Forest AU. The curse never happened. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: This fic is kind of disturbing. It's very messed up (in a moral sense). Maybe you will not find it this way, but as the writer I disturbed myself by the fact that I wrote it. I didn't plan it out, it just kind of happened like this. That's the reason it's rated M. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own OUAT or Hook or Rumple or Emma or the EF or really anything. It's ABC's and Disney's and Horowitz and Kitsis. Not mine. This is not for profit. (And yes, I based one of Emma's lines off of one of Belle's from S2. Anything else is coincidence)**

* * *

**Feast.**

"Welcome to the feast, Princess Emma," Rumplestiltskin cackled. "You're just in time for the main course."

Emma glared at The Dark One. "What have you done to him?"

"And who would we be speaking of dearie? I've done so many things to so many hims. You need to be more specific than that."

"My fiancée. My pirate."

"Ahh, the dreaded Captain Hook. Now, tell me dearie, why would you love a man like him?"

"I still see the good in him, he's changing, and his heart is true. All yours has ever been is rotten."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to anger a dragon?"

"What did you do to him?" she demanded again. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you anything if you just give him back to me," she pleaded.

"How about this deal: you dine with me and I'll give you all I know of your lover's whereabouts? Is it a deal?"

"Why? Why do you want that?"

"I have my reasons, you have yours. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't make deals with the devil unless I know his terms,"

"Well, lucky for you I'm just The Dark One," He produced a contract with a grand flourish of his hand. He waited, but she didn't move forward to sign. "The food isn't poisoned or anything," he said impatiently.

"I'll make the deal," She signed the parchment and Rumplestiltskin gestured to a seat at the end of the banquet table.

"Sit down."

They both sat and The Dark One took a sip from hi goblet. Emma raised the cup to her lips and studied the deep red liquid. She tilted the wine back and it slipped down her throat. "Interesting wine, but not half bad. Now talk,"

"Surely you know my past with the pirate?" She nodded in response. "Well," he continued, "I've known for quite a time now that the lovely missing princess has been off adventuring with the infamous Captain Hook. Your family's been missing you dearly. They still believe you were kidnapped, just as I had believed Milah to be. Your parents even came to me looking for help. It wasn't hard to perform a locator spell to find you and if I found you, then I'd find _him_." He stopped and she waited for him to continue. "Why aren't you eating? The deal states that you'll eat." Her plate was instantly filled with a mound of meat. It smelled wonderful.

She poked her fork into the hot food and sliced a piece off with the ornate knife that had been beside her plate. She raised the piece to her mouth. It was sweet and so tender that it melted in her mouth. Her eyes flickered closed as she swallowed. "This is delicious. It's unlike anything I've ever had. Did you use magic?"

"No magic on this meal. I did make it myself though." He smirked. "You made port in your old hometown. You knew no one would recognize you anymore. I do wonder why you chose to return."

Emma didn't respond. She continued to eat in silence and hoped he would continue telling her about Killian.

"Many people owe me favors, are in debt to me, so it wasn't hard to get your pirate to a secluded price where I could approach him with no one else around. He became very compliant when I began to threaten to hurt _you._ He even came here, to my fortress, willingly. Your Captain took something of mine. Not just my wife, but also a magic bean. Captain Jones has been to many realms and he knows every trick to realm jumping. He was going to give me what I needed. But, to get it, I need to do a little," he moved his hands in the air, searching for the right word, "convincing."

"Torture, you mean," Emma said angrily.

"Why, how else?" he laughed as Emma seethed. "I got the information I wanted though, so I stopped the torture,"

"And what did you do with him then? Where is he?"

"Try some soup,"

She couldn't believe she was being forced to eat in order to get information. She pulled the soup bowl closer to her though and picked up her soup spoon. She brought the spoon down to begin to eat. She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth as she saw a familiar set of blue orbs gaze at her from where they floated in the broth.

* * *

**PLEASE Review! I'd appreciate it very much. Favorite? I apologize if you found that nasty. I was using a list of dark prompts, this was cannibalism. I hope you understood what I was writing about when I revealed it in the end, if not, feel free to send me a PM and I'll try to tastefully explain it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
